video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Thorne in the Side
A Thorne in the Side '''was a virtual representation of one of Evie Frye and Crawford Starrick's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description Evie infiltrated the Tower of London to find the Shroud of Eden. Dialogue Evie and Henry studied their books at the train hideout. * '''Evie: ''What good is a key if you don't know what lock it opens?'' * Henry: ''I dare say Ms. Thorne is in the same predicament.'' * Evie: ''Henry! Mr. Green, here, this is it. '' Evie pointed to an illustration in one of the books. * Henry: ''This matches a casket owned by the Queen. Kept in... the Tower of London.'' * Evie: ''It's a fortress. I don't suppose you have any friends there?'' * Henry: ''A guardsman. If you can... find him once you're inside...'' * Evie: ''I'll talk to you again when I have the Shroud. Thank you for your help.'' * Henry: ''Right yes. Good luck. Evie.'' Evie made her way to the Tower of London by boat. * Evie: ''Lots of guards. Predictable patrol routes. Thorne may already be inside. Better stick to the shadows.'' Disembarking the boat, Evie infiltrated the Tower of London and climbed a vantage point. From there, she saw Thorne inside the White Tower. * Thorne: ''The Shroud is in a chest that matches the key. Find it and bring it to me.'' Evie then observed the Royal Guards performing their patrol routine. * Guard 1: ''Halt!'' * Guard 2: ''Escort to the keys. Halt!'' * Guard 1: ''Who goes there?'' * Chief Yeoman: ''The keys!'' * Guard 1: ''Whose keys?'' * Chief Yeoman: ''Queen Victoria's keys! And all's well.'' Henry's ally in the Royal Guard grabbed a Templar disguised as a guard from behind. * Ally: ''You're not with the Royal Guard. How many of you are there? Tell me!'' Evie saw a constable being shoved into a room by two Templars. * Miller: ''Let me go! This is treason! 'Just you wait until I get out! There'll be hell to pay! Evie made her way to the Chief Yeoman. * '''Chief Yeoman: ''Chin up, soldier!'' * Guard 3: ''Yes, sir.'' She stole the master key from him and made her way to the constable. * Templar 1: ''For God's sake! I wish they'd just knock the constable out.'' * Miller: ''Is someone out there?'' * Evie: ''Yes. A friend.'' * Miller: ''Oh, that's good. Say, friend, could you get me out? Guards ran off with the keys.'' Evie stole the keys from one of the Templars and unlocked the door to the room the constable was kept in. * Miller: ''Thank you! It's treason, is what it is. And desecration of the chapel! Ms. Thorne told me to be grateful they didn't kill me outright! The nerve!'' * Evie: ''She's after an object of great power. She cannot be allowed to steal it.'' * Miller: ''Not the crown jewels?'' * Evie: ''Something much more important.'' * Miller: ''We must stop her. I still have men loyal to me. I'll rally them.'' After the constable had rallied his men, Evie met with them. * Miller: ''All right, gentlemen, we are facing an enemy we never expected - traitors in our midst! But this young woman is our ally, and she knows their methods. Follow her directions as you would my own.'' * Guards: ''Yes, sir! If the constable says so, then it's our duty. For Queen Victoria!'' Evie could also speak to the Chief Yeoman if she had freed the constable. * Chief Yeoman: ''Constable Miller told me what happened. No wonder I couldn't find him! You have my thanks for your help. '' Evie let the constable and his men into the White Tower, where they fought their way through the Templars. * Thorne: ''Report anything suspicious to me immediately. Find her! Stop her! Go after her!'' She could also approach the allied guards as he was interrogating the Templar. * Templar 2: ''That's all I know! I swear it!'' * Ally: ''Then you'll have to answer for your crimes.'' The guard knocked out the Templar as Evie arrived. * Ally: ''You're one of Green's friends, aren't you? Thanks heavens you've come. That Thorne woman has Templars everywhere, disguised as guards. I think I could pass as one of them long enough to sneak you inside. Except, the guards out here already know my face. You'd need to deal with them first. Meet me by the White Tower when you're ready.'' After killing the Templars disguised as Royal Guards, Evie returned to the guard. * Ally: ''That's all for the men out here. What's next?'' * Evie: ''Ms. Thorne wants me captured. If she sees me in chains, she might let her guard down. Can you make it look convincing?'' * Ally: ''You mean pretend like you're my prisoner? I'll do my best, ma'am.'' The guard grabbed Evie. * Ally: ''If we get too close, those Templars might realize I'm not one of theirs.'' * Evie: ''Then let's keep our distance.'' Evie was brought to the White Tower. * Ally: ''I've caught the Assassin! Open the door! Inform Ms. Thorne I'm bringing in the Assassin!'' The door was opened, and the guard escorted Evie inside. * Templars: ''I knew we'd draw you out.'' Nice to see an Assassin in chains for once! Ha! You got her! Good man! Ha ha! Look who we have here, lads! * Thorne: ''There must be something here.'' The guard brought Evie before Thorne. * Ally: ''I found her wandering inside the walls, ma'am. Thought you'd want to speak with her.'' * Thorne: ''Welcome, Ms. Frye. Do you care to tell me where the Shroud is?'' Evie remained silent. * Thorne: ''As you wish. I shall find it without your help. And then, I'll strangle you with it. Watch her closely.'' Thorne turned her back to Evie. * Thorne: ''If you're here, you haven't found the Shroud either. By all means, let me know if there's more information you'd like to share. However, I suspect you don't have any.'' Pushing away the Templar next to her, Evie dodged Thorne as she attacked with a candlestick, before stabbing her nemesis in the neck with a cane-sword. Evie then took the key from her. * Throne: ''So, you have murdered me after all. But what good will that do you? The Shroud isn't here.'' * Evie: ''You sought a tool of healing in order to extend your own power!'' * Thorne: ''Not mine, ours. You are so short-sighted. You'd hoard power and never use it, when we would better the condition of humanity. I hope you never find the Shroud. You have no idea what it truly can do.'' * Evie: ''Tell me, then.'' * Thorne: ''No.'' Thorne died and Evie smeared her handkerchief with her victim's blood. * Ally: ''You'd better go. We can finish the rest of them.'' The guards killed the remaining Templars. If Evie had led the constable and his men into the White Tower, the situation would be different. * Miller: ''I need to sound the alarm. You'd best get yourself away before I do. I'll hold off as long as I can. Hold on, lads. We can wait a bit longer. It'll be my job if I hold off much longer.'' * Guard: ''You'd best sound the alarm, then.'' Evie escaped the Tower of London by boarding the boat she had arrived on. She then inspected the key. Back in his office, Starrick had his butler write a letter. * Starrick: ''Take this down. Then I want it sealed until you receive further orders. "Ms. Thorne. You supplied me with the means to secure London's future. The city thanks you. The Order thanks you. I thank you. But the Shroud can only be worn by one. Therefore, I hereby dissolve this partnership. I promise to endow you with an income into your old age, but that is the most I can do. May the Father of Understanding guide you." '' Another servant entered. * Starrick: ''Yes, what is it?'' * Servant: ''Ms. Thorne, sir...'' * Starrick: ''What of her?'' * Servant: ''I'm sorry, sir. She is dead.'' * Starrick: ''And the key? Where is the key?!'' * Servant: ''There was no key found on her body, sir.'' Starrick dismissed the servant and slammed his fist into his table. * Starrick: ''ARGH! The Shroud will be mine, even if I have to raise hellfire to do it. Burn the letter. '' Outcome Evie assassinated Lucy Thorne and reclaimed the key in her possession. Gallery References * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate